Social networking websites such as those hosted on Facebook™ and Yahoo!™ provide network services to facilitate interaction between users. Typically, users who sign up for these services are able to establish connections with other users. As the popularity of such network services has increased many social networking websites service millions of users with many individual users having large networks including hundreds or even thousands of connections to other users.
Users of such network services may be interested in requesting information or assistance from other users with whom they have established a connection or other members in the network to whom they don't have an established connection. The development of systems and methods for users of such network services to request and retrieve relevant information from other users within a social network would be useful to users.